The Way I Loved You
by Lemonly
Summary: Rachel compares her relationship with Jesse to the one she had with Noah. Noah/Rachel/Jesse


**AN: italics is singing.**

Rachel glanced nervously around the choir room. Her gaze paused on Noah and Jesse. She swallowed thickly; she knew what she had to do. In fact, she made so that she wouldn't be able to back out. She told Mr. Shue everything and he had told her that she was right, she had to do it. When Mr. Schuester walked into the room everyone became quiet.

"Rachel, you had something to share with us?" he asked, turning to her. She nodded and got up, nervously brushing aside Jesse's words of encouragement.

"Of course she does." Kurt sneered as Rachel walked over to the band.

"Shut up, Hummel." Puck spat, glaring at the kicker. His angered looked turned to one of pride and admiration as Rachel picked up the baby blue electric guitar he, Mike, and Matt had pooled together to buy her for her birthday. Puck had taught her to play and was proud that she was going to play for the group finally. As the song started playing, Puck immediately recognized it. It was currently Rachel's favorite song and suddenly, his pride in her increased ten-fold. She took her place in the center of the room.

_He is sensible and so incredible  
And all my single friends are jealous  
He says everything I need to hear and it's like  
I couldn't ask for anything better_

_He opens up my door and I get into his car  
And he says, you look beautiful tonight  
And I feel perfectly fine_

Jesse was the sensible choice for Rachel and probably the most incredible guy she could ask for. Even Mercedes found another reason to be jealous of Rachel when she officially met Jesse for the first time. He told Rachel everything she needed to hear to get her through the day. He told her that she was going to be a star, everyday, and, even mentioned that together, they would take Broadway by storm. He was perfect for Rachel and she felt as if she couldn't ask for anything better. Jesse was the perfect gentleman to her. He always opened doors for her and helped her through. While she told him many times not to do that, he said that she deserved that. No matter what she looked like, he told her that she looked "like a vision of Aphrodite herself". Rachel would always blush, not knowing how to respond to a compliment like that. She felt perfectly fine.

_But I miss screamin' and fightin'  
And kissin' in the rain  
And it's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you_

_Breakin' down and comin' undone  
It's a roller-coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you  
_

Rachel quickly glanced at Noah. They had been off and on until she met Jesse, but it was the most exciting thing Rachel had ever known. They would fight all the time, but then they would have the best make-out sessions. He knew that she loved getting kissed in the rain, that she thought that it was the most romantic thing. She told Jesse this but he refused to stay out in the rain. Rachel could vividly remember getting home at two a.m. and having to sneak in through her window, cursing the name of Noah Puckerman when her skirt torn by the tree branch. There were so many times that they would be yelling at each other one minute and then the next, they were laughing like mad men. But it was the way they did things, and it worked. Rachel had vivid memories of crying in her bathroom for hours, letting her pain out through her tears. She went through so many cartons of ice cream at times, she felt like she was going to explode. But then, there were the times when she felt completely secure. More often than not, she and Noah had fun together. Their relationship was like a roller coaster, so many twists and turns and ups and downs, but still very enjoyable. It was their unique way of expressing their feelings.

_He respects my space and never makes me wait  
And he calls exactly when he says he will  
He's close to my mother  
Talks business with my father  
He's charming and endearing, and I'm comfortable_

Jesse made sure to never invade Rachel's space unless she specifically told him she wanted him to. He never made Rachel wait for anything, especially to call her. If he told her he would call at seven, her phone rang at seven. He was basically Shelby's son, she owed it to him that she now had a relationship, of sorts, with her mother. And her dads absolutely loved him. After they met Noah, and had the nightmare of dinner with him, they had been expecting the worse of Jesse. But Jesse wanted to be a lawyer or CEO if his singing and acting careers fell through. And seeing as her fathers were both, Jesse was able to talk about their lines of work. They loved him. When he left that night, her dads couldn't stop talking about how charming and endearing he was. Rachel told them about how comfortable she was with them and her dads basically started to plan the wedding.

_But I miss screamin' and fightin'  
And kissin' in the rain  
And it's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breakin' down and comin' undone  
It's a roller-coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you_

After the wonder that was dinner with Jesse, he was over once a week, her dads already called him their son-in-law. Rachel should have been ecstatic that her dads liked him so much, but she couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if Noah had showed up to the dinner, not Puck. But then again, if Noah had come, then they wouldn't have had their biggest fight which then wouldn't have led to the best sex Noah had ever had. It had been raining that night; they went out to have their talk on Rachel's balcony and woke up in each other's arms out there the next morning still on that balcony, covered with only a blanket. The next night she had to sneak into her house well past curfew. When she got on her balcony, the door was locked. She clearly remember cursing at his truck, not leaving until he knew she was in. she eventually got in, pissed when he laughed at her for getting locked out. Shortly after, she had a complete breakdown and Noah made her come undone by lightly brushing his finger tips over her arm and whispering sweet words to her. She didn't know that someone could cause so much sorrow and heartbreak and yet also cause so much happiness and pleasure and make her feel so loved. It was the way they worked.

_He can't see the smile I'm fakin'  
And my heart's not breakin'  
'Cause I'm not feelin' anything at all  
And you were wild and crazy  
Just so frustrating, intoxicating, complicated  
Got away by some mistake and now_

For a while now, Rachel's smiles around Jesse had been fake. She had started to not feel anything around Jesse. She guessed that's why she wasn't heartbroken when she found out he was using her. He didn't know she knew but she could tell by the look on his face that he had figured it out. Noah, though, was wild and crazy, that's why they worked so well. He frustrated her to no end, yet intoxicated her with just the way he smelled, and he was so complicated. They ended things officially because the secret of the baby's dad came out. Rachel knew the secret and also knew how much Noah wanted the baby. She met Jesse shortly after and had the perfect relationship with him. But she missed the relationship with Noah.

_I miss screamin' and fightin'  
And kissin' in the rain  
It's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name  
I'm so in love that I acted insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breakin' down and comin' undone  
It's a roller-coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you  
And that's the way I loved you_

Noah had come over last night, after Rachel's dads left for their respective business trips. They talked all night about how they missed their relationship and ended up sleeping together. Rachel should have felt guilty about it, but it was the first time in a while that she had truly been satisfied. They both agreed that they missed what they had. Rachel decided that she had to end it with Jesse and Noah knew he had to get over giving up Beth. He told her that Shelby had adopted Beth and Rachel informed him that he would be able to have a relationship with Beth. He was going with Rachel to have dinner with Shelby and Beth every week from now on. So yeah, they had a roller coaster of a relationship, but it was still a good relationship and they both regretted ending it.

_I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you_

Jesse stormed up to Rachel after the song ended and ended their relationship. Her response was "good" and Noah wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her and promised to be a better boyfriend. Rachel smiled up at him again. She was finally happy again.__


End file.
